


Welcome to Skaia Boardwalk, home of the world famous Derse Bistro and Prospit Brasserie!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cafe AU, Derse and Prospit, F/F, F/M, I got this idea from a dress up game, Is that a thing, It is now, M/M, Multiple narratives, Not everything is planned, Pranks, Tags May Change, boardwalk au, but BEACH CAFES, creative cafe names are creative, friendly rivalries, idk where to really go with this, just a casual thing, like mermaidstuck and collegestuck, maybe I'll add other aus, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Skaia boardwalk - a family-friendly place with only the best attractions, best views of the beach, and best eateries around!"</p><p>Was what the pamphlet said, and surely, it was no lie. For among those attractions and cafes lay the Derse Bistro and the Prospit Brasserie, the best of the best eating establishments around. But one never better than the other, and this may cause some trouble...</p><p>Well, it really depends on what you may consider "trouble..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Skaia Boardwalk, home of the world famous Derse Bistro and Prospit Brasserie!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I really have no idea where I'm going with this fic - I just know a few details, like some ships, different narratives, and the basic setting. But hey, this is my second fic on this site and my first in about a year, so just bear with me and we'll see where this adventure goes!

Welcome to the Prospit Brasserie, we're glad to have you with us! 

 

Our humble little restaurant provides simply the best and only the best; which includes the freshest of foods and drinks that come in many varieties for your every need, a relaxing and clean environment, and a kind and considerate staff that are happy to serve you with a golden smile!

But we are not simply restricted to the indoors. We invite you to sit on the terrace and enjoy a lovely meal with the view of the brilliant ocean to keep you company, or come to our dinner hours and have a glass of our finest wine with friends in the cool late hours of twilight. 

The food options are prepared with only the freshest of produce chopped and minced by hand; the choice cuts of meat grilled, cooked, and made ideally to acquire the perfect taste and tenderness; and coffee brewed from perfectly roasted coffee beans while our smoothies blended with the sweetest of fruits! We guarantee to provide you with anything you wish.

Wi-fi is free to all! We understand the need to have the world at your fingertips, so why not have a nice fruit cocktail at the same time?

 

Come down by the Prospit Brasserie, and we'd be happy to serve you our best!

 

*Live music and other art performances held every Friday night, don't miss it!

 

* * *

 

 

We welcome you to the Derse Bistro, please enjoy your stay with us!

 

While our shop may be small on the scale, we promise not to disappoint. Our promise to you is that of the best food to offer in a multitude of varieties, within a clean and enjoyable environment, and a most hospitable staff that will serve with utmost kindness and consideration.

Not only do we provide ideal conditions within the building, try enjoying your time outside on the terrace; where you may view a most lovely sunrise in the calming morning with your coffee, or the beautiful sunset in the quiet hours before nightfall with a tall glass of wine.

Our foods are made with care and consideration for your health and needs; only the freshest of produce is accepted in our kitchens, all cut and washed by hand; our meat is cooked to absolute perfection whether it be over an open fire grill or in our kitchens; and our drinks are blended with the ripest of fruits or the freshest of coffee beans, and anything else you could desire.

We do have free wi-fi available to all, as it is to our understanding the invaluable need to stay in touch with the world - so why not a cool, relaxing drink to accompany you?

 

Come pay us a visit here at the Derse Bistro, we welcome you with open arms and kind smiles!

 

*Poetry, live music, and other genres of entertainment held every Saturday evening, you don't want to miss it!

 

 


End file.
